Finding Prince Ivan
PeterPanandWendyDarlingfan's movie-spoof of 2003 Disney/Pixar film, "Finding Nemo". Cast: * Marlin - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) * Nemo - Prince Ivan (Bartok the Magnificent) * Dory - Disgust (Inside Out) * Gill - Aladdin (Aladdin) * Bloat - Hercules (Hercules) * Peach - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Gurgle - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Bubbles - John Smith (Pocahontas) * Deb - Nala (The Lion King) * Flo - Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Jacques - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Nigel - Timon (The Lion King) * School of Moonfish - The Lost Boys (Peter Pan) * Crush - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) * Squirt - John Darling (Peter Pan) * Mr. Ray - Robin Hood (Robin Hood) * Bruce - Warren T. Rat (An American Tail) * Anchor - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Chum - Digit (An American Tail) * Blenny the Worried Fish - Pooka (Anastasia) * Anglerfish - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Seagulls - The Mermaids (Peter Pan) * Whale - Giant Ursula (The Little Mermaid) * Jerald the Pelican - Zazu (The Lion King) * Tad - Young Simba (The Lion King) * Pearl Young Nala (The Lion King) * Sheldon - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Dr. Phillip Sherman - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) * Barbara - Pocahontas (Pocahontas) * Darla Sherman - Young Anastasia (Anastasia) * Coral - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) * Barracuda - Messina (Freddie as F.R.O.7) * Fish Parents - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) * Fish roaming the neighborhood - Gods (Hercules) * Guppies - Mices (An American Tail) * Mother Fish - Sarabi (The Lion King) * Mr. Johanson - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Anna (The King and I) * Sponge Bed Guppy - Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Other Fish Students - Lions (The Lion King) * Jimmy (Fish Student that gets left behind) - Fievel (An American Tail) * Fishes that Nemo sees passing by - Edmond (Rock A Doodle) * Fish Student that sees Nemo 'swimming out to sea' - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) * One Divers (Hunters) that took Nemo - Philoctetes (Hercules) * Two Pelicans (after the 'Shark' scene) - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) * Patient #1 - Mr. Ages (The Secret of NIMH) * Chuckles (Darla's previous fish) - Patch (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) * Squishy - Cyclops (Hercules) * Jellyfish Forest - The Titans (Hercules) * Sea Turtles - Frogs (Freddie as F.R.O.7) * Sea Turtle Babies - Rabbits (Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit) * Sea Turtle that passes on Marlin's story - Hutch (Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit) * Three fish listening to turtle - Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King) * Minnow - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) * Big Fish - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Lobsters - Skippy, Sis, Toby and Tagalong (Robin Hood) * Swordfishes - Jock and Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) * Dolphins - Iago and Genie (Aladdin) * Bird Group #1 - Ravens (Freddie as F.R.O.7) * Birds on Lighthouse - Deers (Bambi) * Bird Group #2 - Honset John, Gideon and The Coachman (Pinocchio) * Pelican #1 - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) * Patient #2 - Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Krill swimming away - Birds (Bambi) * Davey Reynolds - Young Tarzan (Tarzan) * Pelican #2 - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Other Pelicans - Faires (Ferngully: The Last Rainforset) * Boy in waiting room - Alvin (The Chipmunks Adventure) * Crabs - Flotsam and Jetsam (The Little Mermaid) * Fish group who get caught in a net - Hyenas (The Lion King) and Outsiders (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Animal Kidnappers (Fishermen) - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) Category:PeterPanandWendyDarlingfan Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs